


達尼亞 2020.03

by aciannaica



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aciannaica/pseuds/aciannaica
Summary: . Twosetviolin RPS. OOC. 微nsfw. HB、RB、OB（暗示無描寫. EB
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 7





	達尼亞 2020.03

**Author's Note:**

> 2020.03.14  
> 記得日期是因為寫完之後看了眼日期加了最後一段w

一五年，我逃到這五年了。  
我以為我迫切逃離那裡是為了未來。  
沒，我只是想逃離他。  
那個比我小卻比我高的少年身邊，遠點，哪裡都行。  
但我還記得在月台上，他抓著我哭的樣子，挺傻的，只會一直說哥哥別走。  
火車來的時侯，他不知想了什麼，吸了下鼻子說，  
博堯，等我。  
我在心裡翻了白眼，沒大沒小的。  
但是我說，我等你，我走了。  
然後跑上車了。

我承認我甩開他時心痛了下，但是至少我終於感覺能大口呼吸了。  
我打開窗戶，下雨過後的空氣十分乾淨。  
到這兒後，我一邊讀書一邊工作，我有帶琴，  
我面試都有被錄取。  
我說都的原因是我換了好幾個，  
因為只要進去幾個月後，我就會開始和同事上床。  
說寂寞倒也還好，真沒什麼感覺。  
只是一開始只有女人，突然也有男人了。

裴是我第一個男人，技術是真的好，  
因為是拉大提的關係嗎。  
我們這段關係維持幾個星期我就走了，  
就是有點煩了，膩了。

面試新的樂團時遇到了銳，在那裡的時侯就見過了，  
畢竟他是別人家的孩子。  
他也還記得我，原本我們只是打算敘個舊的，最後又跑到床上了。

我錄取了，我待了多久我們就做了多久。  
辭職之前，我跟銳說了再見。  
他問我，是不是覺得對不起你家小孩了。  
我說，誰？  
他說，就那個呀，一直跟在你屁股後面的小兔牙。  
我只是翻個白眼，收拾行李走了。

一三年時，我在音樂會上遇到橄欖，他是陪人來的。  
橄欖跟他同年，我問橄欖，他呢？

橄欖說他畢業之後也走了，只是不知道去哪了。  
我只是沉默，然後我跟橄欖睡了。  
他很生疏又緊張，我醒來後他就不在了。  
無所謂，我每天醒來，身邊都只剩下陌生的氣味，長相也記不來幾個，難得這次的知道臉。  
我喝了口水後又睡了回去。

這城市很常下雨，一下雨我就想起他哭的樣子。  
想起他叫我等他，我有在等嗎？  
或許吧。  
我在等。

一五年，我克制點了，興許是耐得住寂寞了。  
偶爾去酒吧晃一圈後在廁所解決掉，然後回家。  
家裡終於沒了別人的氣味了，  
但也沒有我想要的味道。  
下雨了，  
我在想，如果當初我直接在他叫我等他之前跟他告白。  
他還會叫我等他嗎。

我不知道。  
我還在等。

一六年，我有事去了火車站附近，順便買了個麵包。  
現烤的，挺香的，我直接坐在車站的椅子上吃了起來。  
看著來來去去的行人，我聽到背後有人在叫我。  
跟他的聲音很像，但比他還低沉。  
我回頭看了一下。

我等到了。

我帶他回我租的公寓，他抱著我說他記錯我去的地方，他在那讀到畢業才發現。  
我說你腦子是白長的嗎？  
他說對不起，他有交過女朋友，他不是處了。  
我看著他說，我有交過男炮友，我也不是，你還要嗎？  
他哭著抱得更緊，說他要的，誰讓他活該讓我等那麼久。  
我心想，媽的，這小制仗。  
下雨了，我不用回想他的樣子了。

**Author's Note:**

> 當初寫的時侯在聽達尼亞  
> 我好像一直在等www  
> 謝謝你的閱讀uwu


End file.
